


Unlucky Luck

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Crying, M/M, Mentions of Suicides, Shame, a lot of crying, almost suicide, birdbox au, mentions of killings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: baekhyun has bad luck of having this luck.





	Unlucky Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashsshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsshi/gifts).



> my lovely, lovely U didi. your kaibaek fic inspired this (you know which one), and i was re-reading it when this came to me and i stopped reading it and started writing this. i don't know how it turned out. it isn't proofread, either. i hope you liked this!! i just love your fic a hecka lot thank you so much for writing it <3333

Standing on the edge of cliff, Baekhyun doesn’t stop crying. He sobs ugly, snot all over his upper lip, tears have wet the upper part of his shirt, but he doesn’t give a fuck. Not right now. Everyone is dying, and he’ll be left alone here. Without anyone. It’s best to jump—

The door creaks loud, followed by many steps.

Baekhyun cries louder, turning around, vibrating with anger and sadness. He feels heartless, his stomach twists and turns, and spits on the ground. There is a man, blindfolded, and the monster is behind him. “Don’t open your eyes!” he gasps, lunges to the man, and tackles him down to the ground. “It’s r-right here,” he whispers to the man, “please don’t open your eyes.”

The man is shaking under his hold, the monster hoovers around him, breathing against the man’s ear. Baekhyun screams at it, crying harder, and the monster stares right in his eyes. If it were a normal human being, they’d get up and jump off the cliff or take this man’s blindfold off. But it doesn’t affect him. He’s the only one walking around normally while everyone around him are committing suicide.

It flees after a while, and Baekhyun pulls the man onto his legs, holding him. They both are shaking, and Baekhyun takes him inside, going down the stairs, into a protected room. “What’re you doing here?” he yells at the man, watching him take off the blindfolds. “You’re fucking crazy or something?”

“Why…”

Baekhyun takes a step forward, gripping the man’s face and looking at his eyes. He isn’t affected. That’s a good thing, right? “What were you thinking coming on the rooftop, huh?” he yells more, and starts crying again. His throat hurts from crying. But he can’t stop, he’s seen too many suicides to stop. “Fucking psycho,” he huffs through his sobs. “How many o-of you are there?”

“Three,” the man replies softly, then sighs. “My kid and a lady.” He slumps against a wall and drags himself down to squat down. “Can I ask you something?”

“I don’t fucking know,” Baekhyun breaths out shakily. “I see those ugly monsters, I can’t touch them nor can they touch me. I don’t fucking know why they don’t affect me.”

“We’re running out of food,” the man says, “can you help us? Please, Mr—”

“Baekhyun.”

“Mr. Baekhyun,” the man bites his bottom lip. “Please, sir, I beg of you,” the man starts crying, and Baekhyun follows him, out of empathy. He doesn’t feel human, and having some emotions is helping him feel better. Less suicidal. “The lady— she, sh-she’s injured— I had to tie my kid’s t-shirt to stop her bleeding. They don’t have other blindfolds—”

He swallows a couple of sobs, “I will, I will, b-but you have to stick to me, okay? I’ll need your gun, there are lot of criminally insane who are at loose right now.”

***

On their way to the man’s safe place, Baekhyun learns his name is Kim Junho, his kid’s name is Kim Jongin, and the lady is a Portuguese tourist. Junho is 58, Jongin is 21, the lady is 29 years old. Baekhyun tells him somethings about himself, too, avoids using past tense while informing them. He has to shoot down three criminally insane people, encounters seven more suicides, but he doesn’t cry. He doesn’t want to scare Junho. Once they reach the house, Baekhyun knocks on the door.

“Who is it?” comes through the door.

“It’s Kim Junho, 58, father of Kim Jongin, husband of Moon Kyungri, I have a blindfold on,” Junho recites, “I have company with me. Baekhyun, 23 years old.”

The door doesn’t open after minute, “Is he wearing a blindfold?”

“No,” Baekhyun replies. “I’m not affected.”

“Liar!”

“No, Jongin!” Junho knocks again. “I’ve seen his eyes. He isn’t affected. He can see the monsters but they don’t affect him!”

“How can I trust you?” Jongin replies. There is a loud thud from the inside. Baekhyun glances over his shoulder, and tense. It’s a different monster this time. His tightens his grip on Junho’s arm, and knocks on the door again, saying, “Jongin, don’t open the door just yet. Junho, hold me tighter.”

He looks at the monster again, staring at it this time. There is a twinkle in its eyes, it opens its mouth, revealing a foot long tongue which shines like a mirror. Baekhyun sees nothing but black on that, and after a few more minutes, the monster flees. He finally lets Junho’s arm go, and knocks again. “Jongin, at least let your father in.”

The door clicks open, who he assumes is Jongin has his eyes squinted close. He blindly reaches out, and Baekhyun carefully pushes Junho towards Jongin. He doesn’t like the thought of it, but Baekhyun finds this man, Jongin, very attractive. He shamefully hangs his head down when the door closes right in front of his face.

The world is dying. People are killing themselves with anything in their hands, people are killing others with anything, and he’s having a fucking crush on a guy who’ll possibly die soon. Shame curls in his stomach, and he starts crying again. He closes his ears and screams, wails, moans in agony. Sobbing his lungs out, body dehydrating in accelerated pace.

“Baekhyun?”

He cries more, looking up with his blurry vision. It’s Jongin again, and his eyes are blindfolded this time. “Baekhyun, if you are still here, reply to me.”

“I-I am.”

Jongin stretches his hand out, “give me your hand.” Baekhyun does, and after feeling it for a while, Jongin opens the door behind him, pulling him quickly, and closing the door immediately. “You’re a gun point,” he tells Baekhyun, still not removing the blindfold. “Show me your eyes.”

Baekhyun looks back and finds Junho with a shotgun. He looks apologetic, but Baekhyun doesn’t blame anyone here. Nobody can be trusted.

“You can look, Jongin.” Junho says. Jongin carefully removes his blindfolds, and looks at Baekhyun. He quickly pushes Baekhyun against a wall, takes out a torch out of his pocket, and lights it right into Baekhyun’s eye.

Baekhyun winces at the light, but takes it. Jongin’s one hand is pressing his chest against the wall painfully, he can’t breathe. He gasps for air as Jongin double checks his eyes. “He’s clean.” He announces, and lets him go. Baekhyun gasps a couple of times, collapses on the floor while doing so.

“Water,” he gasps, “please, water.”

The lady rushes towards him with a bottle of water. He chugs down half of the bottle, and speaks in English with a heavy accent. _“T-t-hank you.”_

“You’re welcome,” the lady smiles, her Korean is accented, too, but it’s better than Baekhyun’s English. “Food?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm /thinking/ of expanding this fic much more, give it a nicer ending, but i'm working on fests atm so we'll see!! i hope you like it!! let me know if you did!! <3


End file.
